


Diary of a Revenge Driven Pokephiliac

by IraKura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Inflation, Mating, Multi, Oviposition, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Unrealistic Sex, dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraKura/pseuds/IraKura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Ira. I have a few confessions to make. When I first began my journey I had one goal in mind: Kill my father and take down the bastard he serves and all of his little coworkers as well. My next confession: I'm a pokephiliac. Garchomp/OC (more to come), warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of a Revenge Driven Pokephiliac

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are guys, the first chapter of my new story~ I hope a great many of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wanted to write a pervy story, but since there aren't that many out there that hold onto a good thought, I decided to try my hand at it!
> 
> A warning for what this story will contain (please take heed of this before you begin reading, I don't want anyone triggered): Physically impossible sex (believe me, I know how sex works, but I just wanted to write something similar to hentai ahahah), Pokemon on human sex, heterosexual relationships, lesbian relationships, homosexual relationships, bdsm, inflation, oviposition, swearing, many many uses of the word 'fuck', violence, dark humour, and probably a lot more that will be added to the list as I go.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, and you've decided to keep reading, I hope you enjoy!

_A Brief Introduction_

My name is Ira. I have a few confessions to make.

When I first began my journey I had one goal in mind:

Kill my father, and take down the bastard he serves and all of his little coworkers as well. And by take down, I mean kill as well. I want that fucker's organization wiped from existence, and if I myself have to die while doing it, then let it happen. It's not like I have anything to live for anyway.

Well… except for my pokemon.

But they understood the risk. They wouldn't have agreed to be my partners if that were the case.

A couple of years ago, some kid named Red had swept Team Rocket off their feet and sent them crashing to the ground. They weren't gone, they weren't defeated, but for the moment, they were beaten.

I had to admire the kid. A good few years younger than me and he'd managed to take down an entire organization without breaking a sweat. It was something I wished I'd been able to do when I first began my journey to become stronger.

But anyway, back to them not being defeated. There were whispers in the shadows, rumours - Team Rocket was picking themselves back up and setting out to regain the status and power they had lost.

I'd even heard that my father was helping direct things. Fucking power hungry mongrel.

So.

My goal was to take them down, commit a few crimes here and there, kill a few people… You know, the thing that revenge driven trainers would do.

Which brings me to my next confession.

I'm a pokephiliac.

I mean, really, it's not like I'm the only one. About three out of every ten people world wide would fuck/do fuck pokemon when given the chance. It wasn't like it was illegal… well, in most countries. I'd heard rumours that it was close to being outlawed in Sinnoh… but everywhere else, it was practically widely accepted.

Pokemon weren't dumb animals. They are as intelligent as any human, in most cases even more so, because let me tell you there are some fucking _stupid_ humans out there.

Pokemon loved. Pokemon lusted. It was natural. It had been going on for centuries, since before recorded history - relationships between humans and pokemon.

But, despite all of that, I, personally, just… never considered it.

Until I met Kura.

**Chapter one:**

**In Which Garchomps Are Very Good With Their Tongues**

A soft rumble roused me from my sleep, and I remained perfectly still, never opening my eyes.

I'd been having pleasant dreams. Dreams that had my core aching and the persistent need to fuck lingering in the back of my mind; and I had to say that I didn't appreciate being woken.

It was still night time, that much I could tell since there was no sunlight shining directly onto my face. That would have been what usually woke me, but this time…

There it was again. A rumble, one that vibrated through my very being, upsetting certain sensitive parts - and emanating from the smooth, warm surface I was propped up against.

Kura.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to slits, doing my best to take in my surroundings. The fire had died, though the wood still glowed a soft red, small wafts of smoke rising into the air. The sky was clear, thousands and thousands of stars shining down on us, but sadly not providing enough light to illuminate my surroundings.

There was that rumble again. Not really sound, but more of an… audible vibration. I would have taken it for a snore, but Kura never snored.

No, this was something…

It was a growl. A silent growl.

That meant a threat was nearby, one that Kura had sensed and in turn tried to wake me without drawing any attention from the would-be threat.

Pushing aside my sleepy aroused state, I shifted beneath the blankets, acting like I was simply rolling onto my side and curling into a fetal position, but really I was just groping for the long knife I kept nearby when camping out in the wilds.

Though I had Kura and my other pokemon to protect me, I couldn't be too safe.

Another silent growl, and I heard movement close to the edge of our camp. I pressed my free hand against Kura's stomach and began tapping slowly.

Beneath me, the garchomp tensed, getting ready to leap into action.

One tap, get ready.

Two taps, wait for the perfect moment…

There was more sound, and I could hear what I thought could be footsteps.

Three taps. Almost…

I could hear breathing.

Tap four and five, done in rapid succession. _Now._

I rolled to the side and rose smoothly to my feet, clutching the dagger tightly in my hands, and Kura exploded upwards, a loud roar escaping him, golden eyes zeroing in on the threat.

There was a loud scream, one that was cut of as Kura tackled the intruder to the ground, his sharp, razor edged claw pressing against the threat's head.

Silently, I called out Umbra from her pokeball, and without needing to be ordered to, she used flash.

The clearing was illuminated by a bright light, and finally, I was able to see what was going on.

Kura had what appeared to be a young girl pinned to the ground, teeth bared threateningly as he held his sharp foreclaw to the girls throat. She was trembling, tears making clear tracks on her dirty cheeks, and was staring up at my garchomp with large, terror filled eyes.

With a groan, I made my way over, wincing as my bare feet scraped across the twig-littered ground. The girl's eyes darted towards me as I came to stand beside the dragon pokemon, and I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring down at her.

"Why," I began. "Are you sneaking into people's camps, uninvited, in the middle of the night?"

I saw the girl swallow, but she didn't speak.

An irritated sigh escaped me, and Kura reacted to my obvious sign of impatience, letting out a low, threatening growl.

That seemed to knock the girl out of her silence. A loud, terrified scream escaped her as she started bawling. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I - I - I d-didn't mean to, I s-swear! I j-just - I j-just - I just wanted to deliver a m-message!"

I stilled. A message…?

"Kura."

The garchomp gave me a look, one that conveyed 'are you certain?', and I gave a short nod. Kura removed his claw from the girl's neck and stood back, fins resting by his sides, and his tail flicking impatiently back and forth. He never took his eyes off the girl as she scrabbled to her feet and backed away a few steps, still shaking with a hand pressed to her throat.

"Well then?" I demanded, not feeling any remorse for the obviously distressed kid. I wasn't in the mood to be kind - I was sleepy and horny and just wanted to get rid of the god-damn tension that had built up in my body. "Out with it. What message."

She squeaked, and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wipe away the tears. "F-from C-Caterina. S-she said she has n-news for you a-and is g-gonna wait for you in V-Vermillion City. I-it's about Team Rocket."

I froze, my forefinger pressed against my bottom lip from where I had been tapping it. From Cat?

Well then… It had to be good.

I relaxed a little, and sighed. "Got it. I'll go to Vermillion in the morning then. Honestly though, what on earth possessed you to deliver a message in the middle of the god-damn night?"

The girl shifted awkwardly, as though she was ashamed. I noted that she appeared to be in her late teens, dressed in stained, tattered clothing. Homeless, I assumed.

"I… S-she payed me. And said it was urgent. So I s-said I'd do it, and I… don't like going back on my word."

I made a face. How cute.

After a moment's thought, I moved over to my travel bags and withdrew small, drawstring pouch, full of spare change I carried around. Shaking it, then deciding to hell with it, I moved back to the girl and held out the pouch. "Here. Payment for your troubles. Sorry about my garchomp almost taking your head off, he's very overprotective."

Kura growled in agreement.

The girl though, only had eyes on the pouch. "F-for me…?"

I rolled my eyes and shook it. "Yes. So take it already. I'll have Umbra escort you to the edge of the forest, but after that you're on your own, got it?"

The girl nodded vigorously and took the pouch, stuffing it down her shirt and hiding it in her bra, I assumed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I waved her off, and Umbra padded forwards. I reached down to scratch behind her ears and murmured, "You know what to do, girl. Kick anyone's ass that tries to attack you or her, kay?"

The umbreon purred in understanding, before slinking forwards, grabbed onto the edge of the girl's shirt, and began dragging her to the treeline. The girl waved, and I wiggled my fingers back at her, before turning back to Kura with a groan.

The garchomp had his head tilted to the side, nostrils flared, and I rested my forehead against his smooth, warm chest. "Arceus damn it all, can I never get a good night's rest…?"

The dragon pokemon let out a concerned rumble, but I just sighed and made my way back to the fire, urging it back to life. At that moment, my only goal in mind was to relieve the fucking sexual tension in my body, and then pass out until the sun had risen, and _then_ go to Vermillion City to see what info Cat had for me.

Honestly that woman had the worst timing…

Once the fire was cheerfully crackling away again, I made my way back to my makeshift bed and stripped out of my sleeping clothes, exposing my body to the cool spring air. I shivered, my nipples hardening, and I pinched one absently as I sat down with my legs splayed wide open.

Frankly, I didn't care that I was in the middle of the forest. It was what, one in the morning for fuck's sake? I was alone, and even if I wasn't, Kura was there to scare whatever dickhead pokemon or human that happened to be around away.

And Kura didn't care if I did this. He simply remained alert, ever watchful and patient, doing his best to keep me safe.

Teasingly, I ran my fingertips down my stomach, causing gooseflesh to spread across my skin, and I bit down on my lip as I skirted down across my pubic hair to gently rub against my folds.

I didn't go straight for the prize just yet - I liked to tease myself, drive myself further to desperation before I allowed myself to climax.

This session was no different in that regard. I dipped my fingers into the folds, rubbing at the slickness I felt there, before sliding my fingers up to that little pleasure button and circled it slowly.

A breathy noise escaped me and I spread my legs wider, my eyes fluttering closed as I continued to slowly rub my clit, my toes curling in the steadily building pleasure. In my head, I imagined someone taking me over a desk and fucking me raw, and my pussy clenched with the need to have something filling it.

Damn it, if only I'd brought some of my toys with me…

With a disappointed sigh, I adjusted my position a little and opened my eyes - only to blanch when I saw Kura's head lowered before my crotch, staring.

I blinked, freezing. "... Kura?"

The garchomp blinked his intense, golden eyes, and his gaze settled on me.

An audible rumble escaped him.

Feeling a little nervous under his stare, I shifted a little and pulled my hand away from my dripping vagina. "What is it?'"

Those eyes narrowed, apparently displeased that I'd stopped pleasuring myself - and then, before I could regain my bearings, his long tongue snaked out and lapped across my folds.

A loud squeal escaped me before I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle the noise, and I stared down at Kura with large, disbelieving eyes. "W-what - w-what are you-"

He did it again before I could finish the sentence, and my body shook with violent trembles. Kura's tongue was very wet, and very firm, and they pushed past the lips to drag across the entrance of my vagina, licking up the fluids and then scraped straight across my clit, causing pleasure to spark up my spine and my toes to curl. "H-holy -f-fuck - Kura-"

The garchomp seemed to take that as encouragement, and he shifted closer, head and shoulders nestling comfortably between my thighs as he kept himself propped up on his fins. He licked again, this time across my rear entrance and all the way back to my clit again, getting his saliva everywhere - and then, without warning, he pushed his tongue into my passageway.

I shrieked and clutched at the hammer-head like appendages that protruded from the sides of Kura's head and clung on for dear life as his tongue pressed in further and further; rubbing and pressing and scraping and stretching.

I was trembling in a matter of moments, mind clouded with sheer pleasure. The thought to stop him never even came to mind. Why the fuck would I even want to? This was so - so fucking -

My orgasm hit without warning, and a pleasured scream escaped my throat as I doubled over Kura's head and clenched around the searching tongue that never ceased its movements, as if urged on by the rippling of my vagina.

Finally, it all became too much, and I had to shove Kura's head away and catch my breath, body still shaking from the aftershocks of that mind-blowing orgasm.

"F-fuck, Kura…" I wheezed out and shoved my hair out of my face, staring at the garchomp with large eyes. "The… the fuck was that about?"

The pokemon just tilted his head quizzically, but he… appeared to be licking his teeth and rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Almost as if he was… savouring my flavour.

I went beet red. What the shit had gotten into my pokemon? He'd never been interested in me this way before, and nor I him, so why...

Suddenly, Kura rose back and sat on his haunches, still licking his chops, and unbidden, my eyes were drawn down his body to rest on the rather… obvious problem he was sporting.

It'd never seen Kura's cock before. It was a bright red, like his underbelly, swollen and hard, decorated with ridges from tentacle-like tip, to it's thick base.

Nearly ten inches long, and it was dripping with what appeared to be precome.

I swallowed thickly and unconsciously rose to my knees, eyes never leaving Kura's cock. The pokemon had it's eyes on me, head once again tilted to the side and eyes searching. He didn't move as I reached out to touch his cock with trembling fingers.

It was hot to the touch, and coated in a slick fluid. I wrapped my fingers around it and gave it a slight squeeze, getting a feel for how firm and thick it was, and the garchomp shuddered, a rumble coming from deep within his chest.

Just then, an absurd thought came to mind, and I blurted out before I could think. "Wanna fuck me?"

Kura shifted, his talons digging into the underbrush, and he stretched his neck down to peer at me with those intense golden eyes.

Those eyes… they definitely held approval. And if that wasn't enough consent, then the agreeing, pleasured purr that rumbled from his throat was definitely enough.

A shaking grin stretched across my lips, and I released the pokemon's cock to shift back onto my makeshift bed.

"N-never… never been fucked by a pokemon before." I said lightly, and the garchomp let out an amused snort as he closed the distance between us, cock bouncing eagerly with every movement.

I thought briefly about what would be the best way to do this, before coming to a decision and turning around, getting onto my hands and knees.

I presented my rear to him, legs spread, revealing my still dripping vagina - ready and waiting for another go.

The pokemon gave an approving rumble as he closed the last of the distance, and I shuddered as I felt the heat of his scales press against me.

"Come on… c-come on, Kura…" I whimpered. The garchomp's hot breath battered against my neck and cheek as he positioned himself, smooth scales pressing against my back, holding me down. Those fin-like arms caged me from the sides, leaving me with no escape.

Oh god oh god… I bit down on my lip and attempted to spread my legs wider, my body trembling in anticipation of what was to come. There was something about this - this position, who I was doing this with, that just made it so fucking hot...

I felt it seconds later. The hot, slippery tip of Kura's ridged cock, rubbing against my folds. I had but a moment to suck in a trembling breath before the garchomp pushed inside of me, stretching the channels of my pussy wide open.

The only sound that escaped me was a choked groan, and my arms shook before collapsing underneath me, no longer wielding the strength to hold me up. In and in the garchomp's cock pushed, up until the very tip pressed up against my cervix.

It was throbbing with a near burning heat, in time with the racing beats of my heart, and I'd never felt so full in my life. It felt like I was going to cum right then and there, and I squirmed, propping myself up on my elbows and trying to catch my breath.

As I adjusted, Kura remained perfectly still, allowing me the time to get used to his girth - sensing that I needed the time. But I could feel how tense his body was. The hot pants at the back of my neck, the thought of those sharp, deadly teeth so close to my neck, the fact that it would be so easy for him to just bite down… it was driving me wild.

I'd always had a fascination with sharp teeth.

"K-Kura…" I begged hoarsely. "P-please, please… move…"

That was all the invitation the garchomp needed, before he dragged that ridged cock out of my body, those defined edges scraping across my inner walls, before he pistoned back in and slammed right up against my cervix.

A strangled cry escaped me and I collapsed onto my front again, body trembling with mind numbing, pain edged pleasure.

It happened again, a loud grunt escaping the panting garchomp, and then again - and again, the dragon pokemon's cock ramming into the entrance of my cervix, as if trying to break through, and I wondered in the back of my pleasure-hazed mind if that would be possible.

It was so good. So, so good, so much better than any of the humans I had had before. To be dominated in such a complete way...

Just as the coiled pressure in my belly tightened, Kura's tail lashed against the ground, fins quivering, and I felt those teeth at my neck, piercing the skin as he bit down - claiming me as thoroughly as his cock currently was, and I cried out as the pain tipped me right over the edge of the deep abyss.

And then, I felt it - Kura gave one last, mighty thrust, one that punched through to my cervix, and began pouring his burning hot seed into my womb. My mouth fell open in a soundless scream, my vision exploded with stars and then blacked out as my eyes rolled into the back of my skull, and all I could feel… all I could feel was him. Kura. The teeth in my neck and shoulder, his cock thrust deep inside of me, that burning sperm pouring into my womb, endlessly, filling it more and more and more until I felt like I was going to burst.

I'm not quite sure what happened next. I may have blacked out. But when I came too, Kura was curled around me, licking at the raw bite marks on my neck.

The fire had almost died, and I could vaguely make out the slight pinking of the sky. It was sunrise...

Feeling bloated - overly full, more like it - I shifted a little with a soft moan, placing a hand against my slightly inflated belly. Thick, white cum coated nearly my entire lower half, causing my thighs to stick together, and the slightest movement had more of it escaping my vagina.

Damn.

Just… damn.

When Kura noticed I was awake, he let out a soft purr, golden eyes soft and glittering with affection.

"Aah, K-Kura…" Weakly, I reached out to stroke the smooth scales under an eye. "Damn…That was nice..."

The purr rumbled louder, and he licked at my cheek, and then again began lapping at the bitemark. It throbbed with a dull pain, and would probably scar, but… oh well. What's one more set of scars to add to my already scarred body…

I closed my eyes, and simply relaxed against the garchomp.

Before I suddenly remembered that I had to go to Vermillion City and meet Cat.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter deals with Ira's attempt to clean up and the meeting with this 'Cat' in Vermillion City~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I have a blog dedicated to this, which will have designs for Ira as well as some juicy porn pics for your viewing pleasure. (Though admittedly, it is a bit baron now.)
> 
> Review! I'd like to know what you think~ And hey, maybe you should even give me a few suggestions on what pokemon/people Ira should have an encounter with in the future ;D


End file.
